Valió la Pena
by Annie Luna
Summary: Ellas sin lugar a dudas, jamás tendrían las dudas de los odiosos ¿y si...? porque al final del día la Diosa de la Victoria les había sonreído y demostrado que no presionar y tener la paciencia suficiente daba los mejores frutos. YuuAnn - GoenHaru


**Holaaa! Siendo que aún me queda poco para terminar Los Emperadores, no podía ignorar esta idea para un One- Shot… **

**Inazuma y todas sus múltiples líneas de tiempo y temporadas no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

El Torneo Internacional acababa de llegar a su fin y cada una de nuestras promesas en el soccer estaba feliz de poder abordar el avión para volver a su tierra natal. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo contentas que se encontraban las gerentes por el desempeño de su equipo había algo que no las dejaba tranquilas y la única forma de solucionarlo era volviendo a Japón lo más pronto posible.

\- **Kino** –le llamo Kazemaru al notar que llevaba al menos uno 10 minutos mirando su teléfono desesperadamente desde que la tripulación les había dado la autorización de volver a encenderlos una vez que habían despegado- **¿todo en orden?**

\- **Por supuesto** –aseguro tal vez demasiado rápido lo que causo que el chico prestara atención no solo a la peli verde, sino que también a Anna y a Ootani que a pesar de que a primera vista estaban tranquilas la tensión en sus hombros las delataba- **deberías descansar un momento, será un viaje largo **–continuo Aki al darse cuenta hacia donde estaba mirando el chico

Tras unas horas de viaje donde todos los muchachos se durmieron y las chicas pudieron respirar con un poco de calma, por fin estaban aterrizando en Tokio; si sus ojitos no las engañaban el equipo tendría un gran recibimiento no solo de parte de sus amigos, sino que también de todo el país.

Cuando todos lograron recuperar sus maletas y tras unas bromas sin sentido comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida del Aeropuerto para poder tomar un transporte que los llevaría a la sede frente al monte Fuji y después cada jugador volvería a su casa.

\- **Kino-san, Mikado-san, Ootani-san** –las llamo una peli azul con una mirada totalmente seria, sabía que estaba asustando a la mitad de la gente a su alrededor, pero desde que había aceptado acompañar a su hermano a Seishun Gakuen como parte del Comité de Reforzamiento no era feliz, su risa se había apagado con el paso de los días y ya para cuando Seishun había jugado contra Kidokawa no podía recordar la última vez que había reído a carcajadas con sus amigas o cuando siquiera se había reunido con ellas la última vez.

\- **Otonashi-san** –la reconoció la peli durazno con cierta sorpresa, no era ni la sombra de la que había sido su mejor amiga en la Primaria y de cierta forma le molestaba que por culpa de no querer alejarse de su hermano luego de tantos años separados hubiera salido perjudicado su estado de ánimo como mínimo- **así que te envió la organización para recibirnos**

\- **Solo** **vine** **a** **recibirlas a** **ustedes** –respondió con una sonrisa de lado al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenía toda la selección japonesa al ver la frialdad con la que se trataban siendo que habían sido compañeras de Secundaria, un contraste más que evidente si lo comparaban con la sonrisa eterna que les entregaban a ellos cada vez que los ayudaban- **al equipo lo va a recibir un país entero afuera de estas puertas**

\- **Otonashi** –la llamó Goenji al ver que no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de saludarlos a ellos, su pequeña niña estaba ocultando algo y le dolía que no le hubiera tenido la confianza para decirle de que se trataba, es más, ahora que se fijaba bien Kidou no estaba por ninguna parte y desde que esos 2 se habían reencontrado no se separaban casi nunca- **¿qué ocurre?**

\- **Nada** **Goenji-sempai** –ni lo miró, la niña de sus ojos ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al responderle, como si él jamás hubiera hablado; sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos entrelazadas de Nosaka y Anna, él sabía que no los estaba mirando por celos, si no que, más bien era porque quería irse ya, pero eso no evitó que se enfadara con ella

\- **Te** **llamo** **después** –fue lo que le susurro Mikado al Emperador Táctico que por primera vez en su vida no entendía que demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero confiaba a ojos cerrados en su chica y sabía perfectamente que en su momento le contaría todo lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde ese extraño episodio del Aeropuerto y ningún de los muchachos sabía algo del paradero de sus amigas, casi parecían unos acosadores al estar revisando sus redes sociales cada 2 minutos por si había alguna actualización que les diera algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando.

Ninguno de ellos tenía algún tipo de información, se reunían a diario en la casa de Kidou, que por obvias razones era la más cómoda para ese tipo de situaciones y les sorprendía que el antiguo capitán de Teikoku Gakuen estuviera tan tranquilo al no saber nada de su hermana menor.

\- **Haruna** **es** **una** **chica** **fuerte** – les había respondido cuando le preguntaron porque no mandaba a su policía secreta a buscarlas o al menos a que les dijeran que seguían bien- **es** **capaz** **de** **tomar** **sus** **propias** **decisiones** **y** **sí** **la** **sobreprotegiera** **solo** **conseguiría** **alejarla** **más** **de** **mí**

\- **¿Alejarla?** – rodó los ojos Haizaki un tanto harto de la locura que se había formado en los últimos días a causa de lo metiches que eran todos sus amigos. Amigos, esa era la peor parte del asunto, no podía mandarlos al demonio con su paranoia porque los consideraba sus amigos y con el tiempo se había vuelto los suficientemente empático como para compartir su preocupación- **ella** **siempre** **está** **contigo**

\- **La** **brecha** **de** **7** **años** **en** **los** **que** **estuvimos** **separados** **no** **se** **arreglan** **en** **1** **año** **Haizaki** –si bien el chico de rastas se veía tranquilo, todos pudieron notar que le dolía el haberse perdido momentos importantes en la vida de su adorada hermana menor

\- **TENGO** **ALGO** –grito Asuto al ver como su mejor amiga y amor secreto, entiéndase con ello Norika había subido una foto a su PhotoGram (*) donde estaban las 6 chicas tomando un helado en la heladería más famosa de ciudad Inazuma.

Con ese grito, todos los chicos fijaron la mirada en la pantalla de plasma con la que tenían conectada esa red social. En la imagen la isleña de rizos al centro de la foto y de fondo de izquierda a derecha estaban Aki, Ootani, Natsumi, Anna y Haruna.

Aki y Natsumi tenían los ojos sumamente abiertos por un comentario que seguramente había hecho Ootani quien se reía con una gran alegría, mientras la peli durazno compartía una mirada cómplice con la peli azul, a ambas se les notaba que lo más seguro, era que después de esa foto se hubieran unido a las carcajadas de la castaña.

\- **¿Todo este alboroto por una tarde de chicas?** –reclamó Fudou completamente indignado de como lo habían hecho perder su valioso tiempo, honestamente no estaba molesto con ellas, muy en el fondo le caían bien, pero no podía entender porque lo habían arrastrado a una situación de catástrofe cuando era evidente que solo querían ponerse al día y alejarse de tanta testosterona inmadura

\- **Me** **atrevo** **a** **decir** **que** **nos** **deben** **una** **explicación** –resolvió Nosaka que aún tenía cierto tic en una de sus cejas al no haber recibido en 5 días una llamada de su Emperatriz, no se consideraba un chico sobreprotector o celoso, pero que su pequeña oji azul no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en varios días lo molestaba.

Aunque si el peli rosa y todos nosotros nos deteníamos un momento y lo pensábamos bien, él no la había llamado cuando se estuvo operando y recuperando en América al inicio del Torneo. Su defensa consistía en que en ese tiempo aún no era bueno expresando sentimientos y que ella ya se había vengado suprimiéndole sus adoradas sandías por una semana, pero siendo honestos ella tenía mucho más derecho para haberse enfadado en esa situación que él en estos momentos.

\- **Organizaremos** **un** **partido** **entre** **nosotros** **y** **las** **invitaremos** –simplificó Endou que a pesar de haber calmado un poco sus eternas ganas de jugar soccer a cada minuto, no lograba encontrar una mejor idea para apoyar a los neuróticos que tenía por amigos. Si Kidou decía que su hermana era una chica fuerte, las demás también lo eran; el castaño no entendía porque tenían que meterse en sus vidas si ellas no querían

* * *

\- **Tardaron más tiempo en encontrarlas del que esperaba** –bufó Norika tras sentarse nuevamente y seguir comiendo su adorado helado de mora. Francamente era demasiado divertido tener la capacidad de engañar a casi 30 chicos y que las buscaran por cielo, mar y tierra cuando estaban a menos de 15 minutos de distancia.

\- **No nos habrían encontrado de no ser porque subiste esa foto **–especificó Natsumi levantando una ceja al darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban o muy ciegos o muy paranoicos, habían pasado al frente de ellas como histéricos al menos unas 4 veces en menos de 1 hora y honestamente le desagradaba que no fueran capaces de correr como gente normal, entiéndase por esto a correr "sin desesperación"

\- **Y ahora esperan que vayamos a verlos jugar a la rivera** –rodó los ojos Anna, no se sentía culpable por no contestar las llamadas de Nosaka, pero lo extrañaba más de lo que quisiera admitir; sobre todo esa parte de su personalidad que estaba volviendo a conectarse con la humanidad

\- **No perdemos nada con ir –**se encogió de hombros la peli azul al saber que su mejor amiga echaba demasiado de menos a lo que sea que fuera el peli rosa para ella, porque si hablábamos de formalidades vayan ustedes a saber en cual estaban- **además nuestros traslados ya están listos**

\- **¿Vas a disculparte con Goenji-san?** –le preguntó Ootani con curiosidad, todos sabían que el _YuuAnn_ (como los había apodado) era real, aunque nadie supiera si estaban "conociéndose" o ya eran novios y la castaña le aplicaba la misma regla al _GoenHaru_ (también inventado por ella), el peli crema y la peli azul estaban en "algo" casi desde el comienzo de lo del Comité de Reforzamiento, pero nadie sabía en qué consistía ese "algo"

\- **Eso planeo, pero dudo mucho que quiera escucharme** –se lamentó un poco la chica de lentes, en el Aeropuerto en lugar de correr y lanzarse a sus brazos como le habría gustado hacer, ni siquiera lo miró y lo trato con una indiferencia que le pesaba bastante

\- **Primero asegurémonos de llegar ahí y luego vemos que hacemos** –las tranquilizó Aki antes de que hicieran alguna tontería y por tontería se refería a que Natsumi perdiera la paciencia y les diera un sermón a ambas chicas sobre modales y lo que se debe y no debe hacerse cuando te enfadas con tu pretendiente, novio o lo que sea.

\- **No creo que vengan Endou** –murmuro Kazemaru al darse cuenta que las chicas llevaban más de 15 minutos de retraso; algo que definitivamente no era muy característico en ellas, sobre todo si Natsumi las acompañaba

\- **Vendrán** –aseguró el chico de banda naranja sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos, honestamente nadie entendía cómo podía estar tan seguro de lo que decía si las chicas parecían haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra sino hubiera sido por esa foto

\- **¿Qué están haciendo aquí?** –pregunto una chica con el uniforme del Raimon y con el ceño bastante fruncido, si alguien le preguntaba a Goenji esa chica era muy similar en apariencia a su chica de primavera, solo que era más alta, con el cabello grisáceo y una mirada espeluznante.

\- **Vamos a jugar un partido** –respondió con simpleza Asuto sin entender porque todas las miembros del Consejo Estudiantil los miraban con tanto odio, ni siquiera Anna cuando los amenazó con desintegrarlos los miró de esa forma

\- **Deben tener la autorización del Consejo Estudiantil y como es evidente que no la tienen **–se cruzó de brazos la chica de forma bastante altanera y segura al saber que todo el escuadrón miembro estaba apoyándola a sus espaldas- **en nombre de nuestra Presidenta les ordeno que se marchen.**

\- **Yo permití este partido **–sentenció Natsumi bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad, siendo escoltada por las chicas con las que estaba tomando un helado; las 6 adolescentes habían vuelto a utilizar el uniforme del Raimon y las autoproclamadas miembros del Consejo solo temblaron ligeramente.

Los muchachos por otro lado, no entendían que demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar, pero les encantaba ver a sus amigas mirar furiosamente a otras personas que no fueran ellos.

\- **¿Mikado-san?** –preguntó la chica de lentes que hasta hacía 5 segundos estaba muy segura de sí misma y que no tenía idea como salir de ese problema

\- **Escuchaste a la perfección a Natsumi-san** –rodó los ojos la peli durazno, honestamente no podía recordar porque había recurrido a esas pesadas para que la ayudaran a dirigir la escuela en ausencia de la oji carmín- **su regreso a la Secundaria Raimon me releva de mi cargo de Presidenta del Consejo, lo que se traduce en que ninguna de ustedes tiene poder para ordenarle algo a los miembros del Club de Fútbol o a cualquiera de los estudiantes de la Secundaria**

\- **¿Fue lo suficientemente claro o necesitan que se los explique el Director?** –increpó Aki furiosa, todo lo que les había costado cuidar a esos chicos para que cumplieran sus sueños para que una chica con aires de grandeza les viniera a interrumpir el partido

\- **No esperes que Anna o Natsumi-san te ayuden y vete ya** –bufó Haruna toda su valentía y buen humor para hablar con el peli crema se acababa de ir al demonio, francamente había gente que siempre intentaba escalar en las posiciones de mando y muchas veces solo metían la pata.

\- **Esto no va a quedarse así Otonashi** –la chica de la primavera no puedo evitar rodar los ojos, era simplemente genial, 4 chicas que la desafían y la loca solo quiere vengarse de ella, genial simplemente genial. Otra persona más a la que añadir a la lista de voy a vengarme.

\- **No va a pasar mucho tiempo para que Goenji-sama te deje y lo mismo va para ti Mikado ¿de verdad piensas que Nosaka-sama siente algo por ti?** –fue el intento de defensa que le hicieron las antiguas miembros del escuadrón a su líder sin saber que eso solo despertaría a la bestia o en este caso el demonio interior de 2 chicas

\- **SUFICIENTE BRUJA** –con ese simple grito la peli durazno y la peli azul mandaron todos los modales al demonio y se les acercaron amenazadoramente a las 8 chicas, frente a la shockeada mirada de todos los que habían sido miembros de la selección japonesa y la multiplicidad de amigos que habían venido a ver el partido

Anna sabía que no era la mejor mujer del mundo, era muy orgullosa y un tanto altanera, también sabía que no era la persona más dulce, que no colmaba a Yuuma de atenciones, besos y abrazos, pero quería en demasía a ese hombre.

Lo adoraba con cada fibra de su ser, quizá no le daba apodos cursis, pero cada vez que tenía una loca idea para derrotar a sus rivales ella se quedaba ahí con él y le ponía una manta cuando se dormía en el escritorio o lo llevaba a la cama para que se durmiera cuando no podía más, cuando sabía que había tenido un día donde el pasado le pesaba, se quedaba con él en su habitación sentada en el escritorio y lo abrazaba cuando despertaba por culpa de una pesadilla, jamás por ninguna de esas atenciones le había obligado a decirle que la quería.

Sabía que eso era imposible, Nosaka Yuuma había sido privado de sentir emociones para ser la creación perfecta y ella solo era feliz con pasar los días a su lado, sin pedirle nada a cambio porque su parte más pesimista creía que si le preguntaba que sentía por ella todo se iría al demonio y al menos en este período de su vida no sabía que iba a hacer si él decidía irse.

Por otro lado, Haruna tampoco se encontraba de mejor humor, era infantil, un tanto chillona y bastante impulsiva, mientras que Shuuya tenía un corazón de oro, una hermana que lo adoraba y que siempre hacía las cosas en pro de un bien mayor.

Ella no, la única razón por la que se volvió gerente del Raimon fue para ver a su hermano y dejarle las cosas claras, después acepto ser parte del Comité solo para no perderlo de nuevo, pero no le interesaba aumentar el potencial en el soccer de Japón, la única razón por la que le gustaba ese deporte es porque podía ver a su hermano y al chico de sus sueños en su estado emocional más puro.

Eran demasiado opuestos y sabía perfectamente que el peli crema se aburriría más pronto que tarde de sus cambios de humor, de sus inseguridades y de sus problemas familiares, pero ella en el fondo había hecho lo mejor de sí por esa especie de relación.

Le llevaba todos los días un almuerzo a la escuela, incluso cuando estaba en Kidokawa y eso le significaba perderse la primera hora de clases, cuando estuvo hospitalizado, lo iba a ver siempre incluso cuando tenía algún examen al día siguiente, pero lo más importante, cuando estuvo en Rusia, ella fue la que ayudo a Yuuka a estudiar, la que la cuidaba cuando su nana estaba muy cansada y la que la iba a buscar a la Primaria.

Por eso ambas chicas jamás podrían pensar el "y si…" porque habían hecho de todo con tal se ver felices a sus respectivos chicos.

\- **10 yenes a que Anna-san se queda con 3 mechones de cabello** –le dijo Norika a Nae mientras se sentaba en el suelo a cronometrar cuanto se iba a tardar el pleito y ver si sus amigas rompían el record que alcanzaron en su última pelea de Primaria.

\- **25 a que Haruna-chan se queda con los otros 5** –fue la respuesta de la Princesa del equipo de Haruken ante la horrorizada mirada de Atsuya, que no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que le habían corrompido a su dulce e inocente niña

\- **No valen la pena como para que nos ensuciemos las manos, gracias –**rodó los ojos Anna al ver que esas dos seguían siendo unas fanáticas de las peleas y las apuestas. Tal vez deberían tener una conversación con ambas, pero eso no iba a pasar hoy

\- **Al menos todo esto ya termino** –murmuro Haruna sentándose en el suelo al lado de Nae y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la peli rosada, que extrajo de su bolsillo un paquete de galletas y les ofreció a todos los que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

Cuando todo el mundo notó que el peli crema se había acercado para hablar personalmente con la chica, Endou se compadeció de uno de sus mejores amigos y dio la señal para que el famoso partido de práctica se concretara con rapidez. Así que al final al borde de la cancha solo quedaron las chicas y los que se autodenominaban los hombres más importantes en la vida de la peli azul.

\- **Eso no es del todo cierto** –le aviso Goenji mientras se acercaba para arrodillarse frente a ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos, donde volvió a encontrar el brillo que tanto le gustaba, algo que si le preguntaban lo tranquilizo mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir- **¿Dónde estabas pequeña escurridiza?**

\- **Lamento como me comporte en el Aeropuerto, en serio quería abrazarte** –fue lo primero que dijo antes de que se le fuera la valentía o se perdiera más en los ojos castaños del muchacho, que como siempre solo le sonreía con ternura- **dijiste que cuando terminara todo lo de Orión volverías al Raimon** –metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su falda y extrajo un papel con la elegante firma del padre de Natsumi; sabía que se había precipitado un poco, que si el chico la mandaba al demonio (como temía), sería demasiado incómodo verlo todos los días, pero solo le hizo caso a lo que su corazón le dijo que hiciera - **esta es mi transferencia**

\- **Le dijimos que Seishun era una mejor Secundaria para que terminara sus estudios, pero no quiso separarse de ti o de su hermano** –trato de ayudar Ootani al ver que el peli crema no decía nada y que todo el mundo estaba mirando con una atención demasiado exagerada, lo cual era demasiado preocupante porque se habían quedado ahí observando todo mientras el tiempo del partido seguía corriendo. Al menos y era lo positivo de todo el asunto, Kidou no se le había lanzado encima a Goenji por cortejar a su hermana… aún

Esa pequeña y chillona niña era sin duda alguna la luz de sus ojos, no había conocido jamás a nadie tan desinteresado como ella. No podía entender como dudo alguna vez de lo que sentía por ella en el trascurso del Torneo al sentirla tan lejos, la única razón por la que no hablaban a diario era porque ayudaba a Yuuka a hacer sus tareas, la iba a buscar a la escuela o la llevaba a museos y acuarios con tal de darle un descanso a su Nana.

Para él su hermana era lo mejor que tenía y que la pequeña de sus ojos se preocupara tanto por ella lo enternecía hasta la última gota de su gel para el cabello. Goenji sabía que Haruna tenía una autoestima un poco baja, uno que otro problema familiar desde que Kidou volvió a su vida y que sin lugar a dudas el comentario de esa chica le había dolido, pero su flor de primavera no podía estar más alejada de la realidad cuando pensaba eso. La quería… no en realidad estaba completamente seguro de que se había enamorado totalmente de ella y que, siendo sinceros, no podía evitar pensar que escucharla reír era una de las mejores cosas que le podían pasar en el día.

\- **Tienes que dejar de hacer tantas cosas por mí **–fue lo que le respondió el delantero para luego ayudarla a levantarse, tomarla por la cintura y alzarla en el aire, como sabía que a ella le gustaba a pesar de que le diera demasiada vergüenza pedírselo. Fue en ese preciso momento en que tras varios meses Haruna volvió a reír a carcajadas, ahí en esa rivera que le había devuelto a su hermano, rodeada de amigos y el chico que adoraba

\- **Te agradecería que bajaras a mi hermana** –habló Kidou luego de procesar que su hermana estaba en algo con uno de sus mejores amigos y no había tenido la confianza en decírselo, eso y que no podía cometer ninguna tontería porque lo estaban vigilando demasiado de cerca- **bienvenida de nuevo al Raimon Haruna** –fue todo lo que dijo para abrazarla con fuerza, pero mirando acusadoramente a su amigo que tampoco fue capaz de decirle algo

Esta adorable escena fue aprovechada por el Emperador para cargar a su Emperatriz sobre sus hombros y llevársela a un lugar para que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad, algo que evidentemente la peli durazno ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó. Vaya que a Nosaka le encantaría que Anna estuviera en Outei, pero jamás le pediría eso si con ello la privaba de cumplir sus sueños.

\- **¿Puedo saber por qué la responsable Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil no me llamó como prometió?** –vale que su tono fuera de broma, pero Yuuma había estado sumamente preocupado por ella, quizá estaba siendo un tanto controlador… algo que jamás se perdonaría porque por mucho que le gustara nunca a la trataría como si fuera de su propiedad.

\- **Dije que te llamaría después y si mal no recuerdo ese no es un tiempo específico** –le respondió la chica con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era en esos pequeños momentos en los que el peli rosa le demostraba su aprecio y preocupación, algo que siendo el Gran Emperador no se daba todos los días

\- **Emperatriz 1 – Emperador 0 **-se rio el chico al saber que ella tenía razón, como solía ocurrir desde que se conocían. Era increíble que solo viendo el brillo de sus ojos y esa sonrisa su corazón se acelerara de repente y que todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaran por un momento- **no les creíste nada de lo que dijeron esas chicas ¿cierto?** –sabiendo que estaba en buenos términos con la chica, había algo que lo seguía molestando y era que para él no pasó desapercibido la tensión en los hombros y la vista nublada de sus ojos cuando le aseguraron a la oji azul que él se aburriría de ella.

\- **¿A qué te refieres?** –odiaba que fuera tan observador y que la leyera con tanta facilidad a cada momento, muchas veces era un alivio, pero en ocasiones como estas era bastante molesto, porque a pesar de que siempre se hiciera la fuerte y que en general las cosas no le importaban solo era una pantalla

\- **Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando** –le preocupaba que hubiera evadido su pregunta cuando siempre hablaban con sinceridad fuera cual fuera el tema que están tratando. Eso le daba a Nosaka la confirmación de que algo no andaba del todo bien con lo que fuera que tenían

\- **Puede que no lo creyera totalmente** –comenzó ella con un tanto de pánico de que el chico pensara que lo quería solo para ella como si fuera un objeto o que en realidad solo estaba con él para adorarlo porque era una belleza- **pero, ¿Por qué el gran Nosaka Yuuma, el chico con un gran futuro como jugador profesional se quedaría conmigo?** –listo, lo dijo y le daba aún más miedo mirarlo a la cara, vayan ustedes a saber que estaría pensando el de ojos grises ahora

\- **Porque me devolviste la vida** –fue la simple, pero profunda respuesta del chico. Francamente jamás pensó que Anna dudara del porque la había elegido a ella, para él era demasiado obvio; puede que ella fuera un poco fría y no lo consintiera siempre, pero no es de eso lo que se trata una relación.

Para Nosaka, una relación se centra en el compañerismo, en la amistad y en las buenas intenciones, no entendía de donde sacaba que porque las otras chicas se le tiraran encima y estuvieran pegadas a él casi sin dejarlo respirar iban a ser mejores que ella.

Sabía perfectamente que durante el Torneo cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde inventando estrategias, ella se quedaba con él para asegurarse que durmiera y que no hubiera nada que pudiera distraerlo; que la única razón por la que no se había resfriado en Rusia después de todas sus noches en velo era porque ella le colocaba una manta encima para abrigarlo. Que cuando ella estaba horriblemente cansada, aun así, se quedaba despierta cuidándole el sueño los días en que se odiaba y que cuando tenía pesadillas antes de que fuera totalmente consiente ya le estaba haciendo cariño en el pelo para que se calmara.

Eran esas cosas y mil otras más que lo hacían elegir a la peli durazno todos los días, sabía que solo tenían 15 años, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por desear que se quedara con él, cuando en comparación no había hecho nada por ella.

\- **Soy yo el que debería tener miedo de que me dejaras Anna** –era momento de sincerarse, después de todo había veces en que ciertos temas tienen un tiempo indicado para ser hablados y Nosaka estaba seguro de que no había mejor momento que ese- **nunca he hecho algo verdaderamente importante por ti, siempre estoy preocupándote **

\- **Con que me permitas ser parte del mundo que estas cambiando con tus propias manos, es más que suficiente** –eso no era del todo cierto, vaya que a la peli durazno le gustaría que el chico le tomara de la mano más seguido o incluso que estudiaran juntos de vez en cuando, pero tampoco correspondía presionarlo demasiado y quitarle su espacio, ella jamás se perdonaría si se convertía en esas ¿novias? absorbentes que tanto detestaba

\- **Solo voy a alejarme de ti cuando tú me lo pidas** –aseguro con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla de sorpresa y hacerla girar en el aire. Sabía que eso le gustaba, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo por vergüenza y porque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el tipo de relación que tenían- **¿Qué somos Anna?**

Esa pregunta sin lugar a dudas la sorprendió he hizo que se sonrojara un poco, porque vamos no todos los días el Emperador te alza en el aire, te hace girar y te pregunta eso al oído tan coquetamente- **lo que tú quieras que seamos** –no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había salido esa valentía, pero ya estaba ahí así que tenía que jugar todas sus cartas

\- **¿Entonces puedes ser mi esposa?** –pregunto medio en broma medio en serio, a sabiendas de que la chica lo iba a mandar al demonio y se iría sumamente indignada de ahí. Pero en serio necesitaba una pequeña confirmación de que la chica lo quería y qué pensaría quedarse con él en el futuro, siempre y cuando él le diera las razones para que se quedara.

\- **Tal vez en 10 años podamos** **conversarlo** –oh no, ella no haría lo que él esperaba que hiciera, así luego de terminar de decir eso lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios para luego irse de ahí riendo. En especial porque estaba completamente segura de que Nosaka no veía venir eso y sorprender al Emperador al punto de dejarlo sin palabras no era algo que veías todos los días.

* * *

**Hello from the other side**

**Siglos que no escucho esa canción, ya que estamos…**

**Vine por aquí para dejar este pequeño One-shot de mis dos parejas favoritas en la vida!**

**Por si no se entendió, la preocupación de las chicas al inicio era por todos los papeles de transferencia, porque vamos que todo tiene ciertos plazos ¿no?**

**Estoy a full con la Universidad, pero me comprometo a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para traer el final de Los Emperadores pronto, para comenzar a escribir la nueva historia de POT que tengo hace al menos 6 meses en mente.**

**Nos Vemos chicas! Y que tengan un lindo mes de abril! **


End file.
